


Skeletons in the Closet

by brynae



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynae/pseuds/brynae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween fun with Generik and Jsano!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skeletons in the Closet

The night is cool, not too cold, but cool. The stars are out in full force, and there is not a cloud in sight. Jsano could swear the dog howls in the distance were wolves… but then again, anything is possible on a night like tonight.  
  
The gravel crunches underfoot as Jsano walks towards the next house along the row, the pumpkin-shaped bag in his hand already stuffed full of sweets. Every year he swore  _that_  Halloween would be his last, but every year he keeps coming back for more.  
  
Jsano sighs as he sees a young mother and their child, dressed in a dragon costume, walk away from the house he is heading towards with no new sweets in their hand.  
  
“One of those sorts, then…”  
  
The porch light is a welcome relief from the clinging darkness, Jsano rapping his knuckles on the door. It springs open instantly.  
  
“Generik?!”  
  
“Jsano! Hi! Trick or treat?”  
  
Jsano scratches his head.  
  
“I have enough treats for one night. Trick, I guess…”  
  
Generik’s eyes light up and he steps back from the door. Jsano enters, Generik shutting the door behind him.  
  
“Welcome to my humble home, I upgraded from the RV. Nice, innit?”  
  
Jsano nods, his surprise at seeing his friend stopping him from articulating a further comment. Composing himself, he decides to ask a question that is burning in his mind.  
  
“Generik, why are you here? I wasn’t expecting to see you.”  
  
Generik, as smooth as ever, replies without even a pause.  
  
“I just wanted a change.”  
  
Jsano narrows his eyes.  
  
“Is there something you aren’t telling me?”  
  
Generik shakes his head, and quick as a flash disappears into thin air. Jsano sighs and rolls his eyes.  
  
“You know you could be in big trouble for abusing your powers like that.”  
  
A disembodied giggle is the only response.  
  
“I know you’re hiding something, Generik, do you have some skeletons in the closet you want to tell me about?”  
  
More stifled hysterical giggling meets that comment.  
  
“I guess I won’t be getting anything useful out of you, then.”  
  
Silence descends over the lounge room. Jsano listens intently, and hears a scuffling off down a hallway. The lights buzz sharply and pop, plunging the room into darkness.  
  
“GENERIK!”  
  
Cursing to himself, Jsano stumbles across the room, banging his shin on the coffee table in the process. His eyes adjusting slowly to the lack of light, Jsano gropes his way into the hallway, following the faint noises. The fast pounding in his ears surprises Jsano and he snorts to himself.  
  
“A bit of darkness and a few noises and you have my pulse up, Generik…”  
  
The dark doorway at the end of the corridor yawns invitingly ad Jsano obliges, stepping cautiously through. A faint light gleams from what must be some sort of charger, and Jsano realises he’s in a bedroom - it must be Generik’s bedroom. As he approaches the bed, Jsano notices the scuffling noises have become even louder, and are slightly off to his left. Looking over, he sees the faint shadowed outline of a door to a walk in wardrobe, which is slightly ajar.  
  
“Aha…”  
  
He reaches out with a slightly shaking hand, sliding the door open. The faint light does not penetrate even the slightest bit into the inky blackness of the closet. Steeling himself, Jsano walks into the darkness.  
  
“What is this…?”  
  
Jsano brushes past… something… definitely not clothes… that swings and clacks, tapping and grabbing at his back as he walks further in.  
  
“Generik…”  
  
He pushes past more and more of these swinging, clacking, tapping things. He feels them brush and grab at his clothes, like… fingers. He stops.  
  
“Oh my god.”  
  
“BOOOOOOOOO!”  
  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!”  
  
A blinding light pops on right in front of Jsano’s face. He jumps almost a mile high, stumbling backwards, letting out another small scream as he falls backwards, crashing into a pile of clacking bones. Generik appears in front of him, wheezing with uncontrollable laughter, walking out of the closet. The lights pop on a few seconds later. Jsano looks around, the trick finally dawning on him. He laughs, shaky at first, then more and more.  
  
“Oh…Generik…”  
  
Generik’s face is bright red from laughing, and he manages to squeeze out a few words before devolving into more fits.  
  
“There… sure were… skeletons… in my closet!”  
  
Jsano pulls himself up from the piles of skeletons, slapping Generik on the back as both men recover. Jsano grins widely.  
  
“That sure was a trick…”  
  
Generik grins back, pulling Jsano into a hug.  
  
“Happy Halloween, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Salad


End file.
